Parler d'ma vie
by Petou
Summary: OS Slash HPDM Draco se confie, parle de lui, de son enfance... mais à qui ? Songfic sur une chanson de JJ Goldman.


**Titre **: Parler d'ma vie

**Auteur :** Petou

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling, et je les lui emprunte quelques instants. Merci à elle.

**Rating :** K+

**Avertissement :** Juste afin que vous ne soyez pas étonnés, il est ici question de sentiments homosexuels, bien qu'il n'y ait pas d'actes à proprement parler. Donc, si cela vous dérange, libre à vous de continuer ou de partir.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Il s'agi là d'un One Shot écrit sur la base d'une chanson, une song fic.

De plus, c'est la première fois que je manipule l'exercice du "point de vue" (POV) alors soyez indulgents lol

La chanson en question est "Parler d'ma vie" de Jean-Jacques Goldman… si vous avez l'occasion de l'écouter, vous pourrez sentir la tristesse qui anime Draco…

Je me suis permis, et j'en suis désolé, de modifier 2 infimes détails dans le texte de la chanson, pour mieux l'adapter à mon histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Parler d'ma vie**

**POV Draco**

_J'voulais t'parler d'ma vie, c'est rare quand ça m'arrive_

_Un moment suffira, y'a pas grand-chose à dire,_

_Passé vingt ans et je sais, au moins j'imagine_

_Je n'aurai jamais mon nom dans les magasines,_

Quand j'y pense, quand je regarde en arrière,

Aussi loin que je regarde,

Aussi loin que je me souvienne,

Est-ce qu'un jour je me suis confié à quelqu'un ?

…

Non, bien sûr, pourquoi me confier,

Et à qui ?

Mes parents ? laisse-moi rire, ils sont la cause de mes malheurs,

Mes amis ? lesquels ? ces idiots de Crabbe et Goyle ?

Ou ma pseudo petite amie ? Pansy Parkinson.. Ha ha

Quand j'y repense, ça a l'air d'une bonne blague.

Mais pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de rire en ce moment,

Je n'ai pas envie de me pavaner devant toi,

Moi, le fier, l'orgueilleux Prince des Serpentard

Moi, le grand Draco Malfoy,

Pffff, quelle mascarade…

Tu sais quoi, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de tout te dire…

Oui, te dire quelle a été ma vie,

Pour que tu voies à quel point nous sommes semblables toi et moi.

Pour te montrer que notre amour n'est pas le fruit du hasard,

Ou d'une passion passagère,

Je sais, je te vois,

Tu reste impassible,

Tu es là, allongé à côté de moi,

Le vert de tes yeux sondant le vide,

Mais tu vas m'écouter,

Et non plus m'entendre, comme tu l'as toujours fait jusqu'à présent.

Mais là, nous sommes allongés côte à côte,

Et au terme de cette nuit embrasée, je vais te raconter ce que fut la vie de Draco Malfoy,

Et tu me diras si, tout Harry Potter que tu es, je suis digne ou pas de ton amour.

Tu verras, il n'y a rien que tu n'aies peut-être déjà connu,

Ce sera sûrement même bien plus court que tout ce qu'on a pu entendre sur toi,

Et oui, cette fois encore tu me surpasses.

Encore que sur certains points, je te souhaite de ne pas avoir connu ce que j'ai enduré.

C'est vrai, tu as connu les pires horreurs,

Surtout depuis que tu as appris tes origines sorcières,

Et j'ai ma part de responsabilité là-dedans,

Merlin, si tu savais comme je regrette,

Si on m'avait dit ce qui se passerait dix ans après notre rencontre, j'aurais ri au nez de la personne,

Si on m'avait seulement dit à quel point je t'aimerais, j'aurais préféré être transformé en moldu.

Et pourtant…

J'ai dû te faire souffrir, et j'en souffre à mon tour maintenant,

Je paye pour ça,

J'aimerais tant que tu me pardonnes tout ça,

Toutes ces années d'ignorance, de connerie,

C'est pour ça que je veux te raconter,

Par pour minimiser mes torts,

Ni pour me faire plaindre,

Mais juste pour que tu me voies tel que je suis,

Que tu puisses voir combien ma vie a été triste et misérable avant que je ne te découvre réellement.

Je sais aussi que tu as vécu des choses horribles chez tes moldus,

Et là aussi on se ressemble

Mon enfance est à peine racontable,

Pas tant par ses horreurs que par son absence.

Oui, l'absence de l'enfance, je me demande si tu sais seulement ce que c'est,

Toi, tu en as eu une, même si elle a été détestable.

_Vois-tu, je suis de ceux que la foule rassure,_

_On ne peut être bien que parmi des milliers,_

_"Has been" avant d'avoir été, c'est un peu dur,_

_Ma vie tout l'monde aurait si bien pu s'en passer._

Tu as eu des Noëls sans cadeaux,

Moi j'avais des cadeaux sans Noël,

Oui, j'étais seul pour découvrir ce qu'on m'avait offert,

Personne avec qui partager ma joie,

Pas même un domestique.

Mes anniversaires ? un mot griffonné par mes parents,

La preuve qu'ils savaient écrire,

J'aurais préféré avoir celle de leur amour.

Les repas en famille, tu les subissais, tu faisais le larbin pour tes moldus,

Parce qu'ils te le demandaient, ils te parlaient,

Moi, je ne savais même pas si mes parents me regardaient, parce que j'étais à l'autre bout de la table,

Alors pour ce qui était de parler…

Les seuls moments que je partageais avec d'autres personnes,

C'étaient ceux où les amis mangemorts de mes parents venaient avec leurs propres enfants…

Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode…

Oui, je les ai connus petits, et déjà je les menais à la baguette,

Mais aussitôt repartis, j'étais de nouveau seul,

Seul dans ce manoir trop grand,

Seul dans ma tête.

Tu sais quoi, même pour faire les boutiques, sur le Chemin de Traverse,

J'étais accompagné par des domestiques,

Mais je m'en fichais à ce moment-là,

Car je me trouvais dans le plus bel endroit du monde,

Et surtout dans un endroit où il y avait du monde,

Des gens de partout, du bruit,

Des cris, des rires, des pleurs,

Et les domestiques, au moins, me demandaient ce que je voulais,

Faisaient semblant de s'intéresser à moi,

Même si c'était par peur.

Malgré tout ça,

Quand je rentrais,

J'étais de nouveau tout seul dans ma chambre,

Dans mon couloir,

Dans ma maison,

Dans ma vie…

Je me suis souvent posé la question,

"Mais qu'auraient fait mes parents si je n'étais pas né ?

Si je n'avais pas existé ?"

La réponse m'est venue tout naturellement…

Ils auraient fait exactement les mêmes choses,

Ils auraient agi de la même manière,

Car en fait, ils agissaient déjà comme si je n'existais pas,

Et j'aurais pu crever qu'ils ne s'en seraient même pas aperçu…

Tu vois Harry ?

Tu commences à comprendre ?

Cette glace qui coulait dans mes veines avant que tu ne viennes la faire fondre,

Vois d'où elle me vient,

Elle me vient de ce que j'avais plus d'affinités avec les murs de mon manoir

Qu'avec mes propres parents…

Mes parents ?

Mes géniteurs devrais-je dire, mes concepteurs,

Car je crois que je n'ai pas eu de parents…

Voilà encore un trait de ressemblance entre nous…

Parce qu'entre "pas de famille" et "famille inexistante",

Je ne vois pas bien la différence.

_Je suis le cours des choses, je vais où l'on m'entraîne_

_Je suis de ces gens-là qui ne choisissent pas,_

_Tu peux bien penser que ces vies sont des vies vaines,_

_Mais le hasard invente et colorie parfois,_

_Quand je pense à tout ça, ça m'colle la migraine,_

_Pourquoi vendre toujours quand il y a tant à donner,_

_T'as beau m'expliquer qu'ça fait partie d'un système,_

_Il me faut bien des pilules pour l'avaler._

Voilà Harry…

Voilà quelle a été la première partie de ma vie,

Celle avant notre rencontre,

Celle pendant laquelle tu n'avais même pas idée de l'existence de notre monde.

Pourtant, sorcier ou moldu, notre souffrance était la même.

J'ai beau avoir détesté les moldus pendant des années,

Je me rends compte que quand on souffre,

Il n'y a plus de différences,

Car c'est notre cœur qui saigne.

Enfin, ma vie m'entraînant, comme le courant d'une rivière trimbale une brindille,

Je me suis un jour retrouvé dans une boutique de fringues,

Debout sur un tabouret, à côté de toi…

Etonnant comme le destin réunit les âmes en perdition, non ?

Me voilà en train de te parler du destin maintenant,

Moi qui ai toujours cru être aux commandes de ma vie,

Quelle illusion !

Mais tu en sais quelque chose,

Toi c'est une prophétie qui a changé le cours de ta vie,

Qui a détruit ta vie je devrais dire,

Car elle tué tes parents, t'a proclamé héros du monde sorcier…

Et t'a collé dans les pattes la légère tâche qui consistait à liquider le Seigneur des Ténèbres,

Et donc à sauver le monde…

Qui pourrait mieux parler du destin que toi ?

Mais pourtant, ce jour-là, celui de notre rencontre,fut un des plus beaux de ma vie,

Non pas parce que je t'avais rencontré,

Ça je ne le savais pas encore à l'époque,

Mais plutôt parce que j'allais me retrouver dans un endroit où je serais sans cesse entouré,

Où je ne serais jamais seul, pas même dans ma chambre…

Bien sûr, mes meilleurs copains seraient ces débiles profonds de Crabbe et Goyle, mais bon…

Et puis à bien y réfléchir, même là, je ne les ai jamais considéré comme comme des "copains",

Gorilles, hommes à tout faire, faire-valoir seraient des termes plus justes.

Je sais, je sais maintenant que j'ai pas été très cool avec eux,

Tu me l'as déjà dit, et j'ai bien changé sur ça tu sais, grâce à toi mon amour…

Tu m'avais dit une fois,je crois, quelque chose comme

"Notre force réside non pas dans nos capacités, mais dans nos choix",

Au début j'ai trouvé ça un peu dénué de sens,

Mais au final, tu avais encore raison,

Et quand je repense à toutes ces années où l'on s'est affrontés, détestés,

Rien que parce que je pensais que par mon sang, je valais mieux que toi,

Où que la sang d… je veux dire que Granger,

Alors que moi, il m'était facile de me laisser guider, d'avoir les choses,

Au lieu de prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient, les bonnes décisions…

Ainsi, j'ai naturellement rejoint les rangs des mangemorts quand on me l'a proposé (imposé ?),

Je considérais ça comme un honneur,

Comme étant le déroulement logique des choses,

Comme si c'était moi qui l'avais décidé,

Mais non, encore une fois je me trompais,

On avait décidé pour moi,

Mon père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient choisi ce qui était le mieux pour moi.

La première fois où j'ai fait un choix, ça allait à l'encontre de ce que l'on attendait de moi, bien entendu,

J'ai choisi de ne pas obéir à l'ordre qu'on m'avait donné,

Choisi de ne pas ôter une vie,

Choisi de ne pas devenir comme mon père.

Tu peux te douter que ce choix n'a pas été facile à faire, mais Dumbledore avait de solides arguments,

Alors j'ai choisi, et ça m'a fait drôle,

Mais ce qui a été beaucoup moins drôle, ce sont les conséquences de mon choix,

Car le Lord Noir accepte mal qu'on lui désobéisse,

Aussi j'en ai payé les conséquences, tu peux t'en douter,

J'ai souffert physiquement cette fois-là, comme je n'avais encore jamais souffert.

Il a aussi fait assassiner mon père en prison, pour me punir.

Etrangement, j'ai eu de la peine, moi qui croyais ne rien éprouver pour lui.

Comme quoi, on s'habitue à tout, même à l'image d'un père.

En fait ce qui m'a fait mal, c'est qu'il ait tant cherché à épater son entourage, moi y compris, pendant toutes ces années, et qu'il m'ait si peu donné de lui-même,

Qu'il ait gardé cette façade même avec moi, ce masque qu'il montrait au grand public.

Après l'épisode de la mort de Dumbledore, le Lord Noir avait repris confiance,

En même temps qu'il avait repris l'avantage dans la guerre.

Moi je me retrouvais au même point qu'avant mon entrée à Poudlard,

Seul et désemparé, personne ne me demandait mon avis,

On ne s'occupait pas de moi,

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le Seigneur ne me donne une autre mission,

De la plus haute importance disait-il,

Mais pourquoi me la confier à moi alors, puisque je l'avais déçu lors de la précédente ?

Et bien, parce que cette mission, c'était de te traquer, toi.

Il savait à quel point je te haïssais, bien plus que je ne haïssais Dumbledore,

Ainsi je n'aurais pas d'hésitation ni de remords à te torturer pour te ramener à lui.

Il m'avait quand même précisé que c'était là ma dernière chance, ce que peu de personnes avant moi avaient eu l'occasion d'avoir.

C'est alors que je me suis mis à ta chercher, te poursuivre,

Oui j'avais de la haine en moi,

Oui je te détestais, et plus que Dumbledore,

Et oui, ce jour-là quand je me suis retrouvé face à toi, le bras qui tenait ma baguette a encore tremblé,

Oui, j'ai réalisé à ce moment-là que je ne pouvais pas te faire de mal,

Pas parce que j'étais faible,

Pas non plus parce que j'avais fait un autre choix,

Mais parce que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais.

Et ce jour-là, je me battais contre deux ennemis à la fois,

Contre toi, mais aussi contre ce sentiment que je refusais, que je repoussais.

Et toi, au lieu d'en profiter, au lieu de me tuer, ou de m'immobiliser,

Tu as choisi de baisser ta baguette.

Tu as choisi, Harry, encore une fois,

Et cette fois-là c'était au péril de ta vie,

Mais tu l'as fait, et tu es venu vers moi, et je me rappelle m'être effondré en larmes dans tes bras.

Les heures qui ont suivies, je ne m'en souviens pas beaucoup, car tu m'as soigné, tu t'es occupé de moi, au vu de l'état dans lequel j'étais.

Et même là, tu ne m'as jamais demandé, jamais posé une question sur ce qui s'était passé pendant mon absence,

Ce qui m'était arrivé, ce que j'avais enduré,

Tu as attendu peut-être, c'est ce que je me dis maintenant,

Tu as attendu que je t'en parle, mais je n'ai rien dit,

Alors que toi tu me racontais tout un tas de choses sur ta vie d'avant,

Et je t'écoutais, j'adorais t'écouter,

Car jamais personne auparavant n'avait montré autant d'intérêt pour moi,

Jamais personne ne m'avait parlé comme si c'était naturel de le faire,

Et de jour en jour, j'ai appris à accepter ce que je ressentais pour toi,

Et j'avais même appris à accepter le fait que ce ne soit pas réciproque,

Jusqu'à ce que tu me prouves le contraire,

Jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses découvrir l'amour.

Oh Merlin comme j'ai été heureux ce jour-là, et tous ceux qui ont suivis depuis.

Oui, chaque jour qui se levait était pour moi différent, avait une autre saveur,

Et l'amour physique n'en était qu'une infime partie,

Même si je ne pourrais me passer de tes caresses,

Pas plus que je ne pourrais m'empêcher de plonger pendant des heures mon regard dans le vert de tes yeux,

Ou passer mes mains dans tes cheveux revêches, pour te voir faire ta moue, comme si je te décoiffais.

Oui, tous ces moments de bonheur ont été les premiers pour moi, les seuls de ma vie,

Et c'est à toi que je les dois,

C'est aussi pour ça que je te raconte ma vie,

Pour te montrer à quel point tu es important pour moi,

Car je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi.

_Je te dis pas les peurs, les lueurs et les flammes,_

_Je te dis pas le sang qui fait cogner le cœur,_

_Je te dis pas ces moments si froids et si pâles,_

_Et ton visage qui justifiait mes heures._

Oui, vraiment n'importe quoi,

Et d'ailleurs, j'ai rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix pour toi,

Et pour personne d'autre.

Je l'ai fait pour t'aider, mais aussi pour veiller sur toi.

Et j'ai donc espionné mon ancien camp pour le compte de l'Ordre,

Et non seulement j'ai désobéi à mon ancien maître,

Mais en plus je n'en ai pas éprouvé la moindre crainte, car je te savais à mes côtés,

Et de plus, c'est moi qui avais fait ce choix,

Oui, encore une fois, j'avais choisi d'œuvrer dans le bon sens, et de sauver des vies,

De faire en sorte d'arrêter la folie meurtrière du Seigneur des Ténèbres,

De venger la mort de mon père, même s'il ne le méritait pas.

Je me souviens combien de dangers on a affronté toi et moi, dans cette quête des horcruxes,

Que je ne comprenais pas au début,

Je la prenais pour une obsession de ta part,

Mais j'ai compris à la fin, oui, tout était clair,

C'était là l'héritage de Dumbledore, la dernière mission qu'il t'avait confiée,

Mais aussi la solution à l'énigme de l'immortalité du Lord Noir.

Mais peu m'importait de toute façon, car je te faisais confiance,

Et tu me laissais t'aider, veiller sur toi,

Et tout ça dans le but de détruire notre ennemi commun.

Le soir où nous sommes revenus, le dernier horcrux en notre possession,

Je pouvais voir le triomphe éclairer ton regard,

Et je pouvais sentir le sang bouillonner dans tes veines,

Et tu m'as d'ailleurs fait l'amour comme jamais auparavant tu ne l'avais fait,

Avec une fougue et une passion hors du commun,

Et je me suis même dit que je pourrais en mourir de plaisir,

Et que c'est ce qui risquait de se produire quand tu aurais réussi à tuer Le Seigneur des Ténèbres,

Car là ton triomphe serait total.

Je me souviens donc de ce soir-là, de cette nuit-là plutôt, car après nos ébats, tu n'as pas voulu attendre pour détruire l'horcrux,

Tu te rappelles de ton excitation ?

Merlin, on aurait dit un gosse…

Evidemment, le seul endroit où tu pouvais le détruire,

Où tu voulais le détruire, c'était le bureau de Dumbledore.

Je me demande d'ailleurs encore par quelle étrange magie ce bureau s'est refermé sur lui-même après l'enterrement du vieux fou, ne laissant entrer qu'une seule personne, toi.

Dumbledore avait des pouvoirs qui dépassent l'entendement, tout comme toi.

Cependant, alors que tu étais dans son bureau et que je montais la garde,

Tu n'as pas pu voir comment c'est arrivé,

Comment le Lord Noir et ses sbires se sont introduits dans Poudlard.

Moi j'ai vu,

J'ai réussi à envoyer un Patronus à Pré-au-Lard, où je savais qu'il y avait des membres de l'Ordre en faction.

De toute façon, la Marque des Ténèbres qui est apparue quelques minutes après au dessus de l'école aurait fini par attirer leur attention.

Quand les professeurs se sont rendu compte de l'invasion, ils se sont lancés à l'attaque,et je suis entré dans le combat moi aussi, pour les aider, pour te donner du temps aussi.

Les sorts jaillissaient de partout,

Oh Harry, si tu savais comme j'avais peur à ce moment-là,

Peur de ne plus jamais te revoir,

De ne plus te serrer dans mes bras,

Mais je me battais, pour avoir ce privilège.

Puis je l'ai vu, Harry,

J'ai vu le Seigneur qui s'avançait vers moi,

Et notre combat s'est engagé.

Tu serais fier de moi tu sais, si tu m'avais vu me battre comme un diable,

J'ai réussi à le toucher plusieurs fois,

Mais lui aussi,

Et quand l'un de mes sorts lui a fait faire un formidable vol plané en arrière,

Et lu l'incompréhension dans le regard reptilien de mon adversaire,

J'ai su,

J'ai compris que tu avais enfin détruit le dernier horcrux, que tu allais venir à mon secours,

Que tu allais combattre ton pire ennemi,

Que tu allais obtenir la victoire, ton triomphe.

Dans ma joie, j'ai relâché mon attention,

Guettant ton arrivée.

Je venais enfin de t'apercevoir, quand ce sort m'a frappé dans le dos,

Et m'a envoyé contre le mur.

Oh Harry, cette douleur, si tu savais,

Cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle que j'ai ressentie quand je me suis réveillé,

Bien plus tard,

Et que la bataille était terminée.

Une douleur sourde s'était emparée de mon épaule, mais j'ai réussi à marcher jusqu'au corps inerte du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il était mort, enfin, et tous ses mangemorts avec lui.

Je me souviens avoir ressenti un grand soulagement, un poids se soulever de ma poitrine,

Et l'envie de te serrer contre moi,

Mais où étais-tu ?

Alors je t'ai enfin aperçu,

A travers la fumée que crachaient les feux ici et là.

Oui, je t'ai vu, et je me suis précipité pour t'aider à te relever.

J'ai voulu t'aider à te relever, je me suis jeté à terre,

Mais comment t'aider à te relever si toi-même tu ne le veux pas ?

Alors j'ai attendu que tu te décides,

Mais des minutes ont passé, des heures,

Et tu es resté là, allongé, les yeux rivés vers les étoiles,

Ton regard vert, vide de toute expression,

Et je me suis allongé à côté de toi, en attendant que tu te réveilles,

Mais tu ne te réveilleras pas n'est-ce pas ?

Tu ne te réveilleras plus…

Cette nuit a été embrasée de mille feux,

Tu as dû être époustouflant,

Non, tu l'as été, j'en suis sûr,

Allez… s'il te plaît Harry…

Réveille-toi que je te raconte mon histoire,

Que je raconte pourquoi c'est moi qui aurais dû mourir à ta place…

Harry !

Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Harry ?

Tu vas pas me laisser là, à chialer comme une gonzesse…

Tu vas pas me laisser à nouveau seul, maintenant que tu m'as donné le goût à la vie…

Tu vas pas partir comme ça, pas toi…

Merde, mais pourquoi j'ai les yeux qui me piquent ?

Pourquoi j'y vois plus rien ?

Pourquoi tu te réveilles pas alors que je te cogne sur la poitrine depuis tout à l'heure ?

Harry…..

Pourquoi j'ai envie de mourir ?

Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît…..

Pourquoi tu me laisses ?…

Seul…

Putain, j'voulais juste… te parler d'ma vie….

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà,

Désolé de vous offrir une fin aussi triste, mais c'est l'histoire qui le veut...

Mais, promis, la prochaine fois j'essaye de vous faire quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux

Surtout, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...

Merci à vous !


End file.
